Sweet Irony
by naioka1992
Summary: Haruna 'Paru' Saotome had always been an avid lover of yaoi...To be honest she could have almost seen it coming. [HarunaxYue or ParuxYue] [YURI : no like no read] why is there no hxy here! rated for yuri


Sweet Irony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Negima just the plot – don't sue!!

Chapter 1 –

Haruna 'Paru' Saotome sighed once more.

She'd always been an avid yaoi-lover, but really – for her to find that she _herself_ was gay—? Haruna sighed again: to be honest she could have _almost_ seen it coming.

But how to tell her – the object of her affections –? How could she _possibly_ tell her closest friend – who, sadly, had a friend even closer than Haruna herself – that she had interest in her beyond that of a best friend-slash-sister?

Back to square one, Haruna realised; as she remembered that slash was another term for same-sex-pairings. _'Great. Just great.'_ She mentally groaned, slapping a palm to her forehead.

_She _frowned in concern, and a moment passed before Haruna was able to relax again, and release the breath she'd been holding. Had her Love been about to come over? Haruna hoped not.

She really should join a drama group or something, because she had somehow always managed to remain herself – loud, slightly bossy and yaoi-obsessed – around the one that made her knees go weak. Of course, she never let Her know _that_ either. Haruna was actually kind of proud of herself for that.

She'd even managed to cope with helping her Love deal with her own feelings for Negi-sensei…though it had really hurt. Haruna hoped with all her heart that either the feelings would pass, or it would work out so the two of them would be happy and Haruna would move on.

"Alright. What's wrong?"

Haruna's head snapped up at the sudden voice, her eyes widening as she saw her love – in all her beauty – stood before her with her hands on her hips.

"N-Nothing!" she exclaimed, bowing her head and fiddling with her hair nervously.

The girl raised an eyebrow wordlessly.

Haruna mentally sighed. Her love was so smart, so good at reading people's emotions, though she had trouble expressing her own (ironically). Haruna couldn't help but love her for that, though at a time such as this it became troublesome.

"You're lying." She stated, her voice void of most emotion. Of course, this did nothing to help calm Haruna's nerves.

"…" Haruna had no answer to the other girl, as she glanced up at her and quickly looked away in shame.

She blinked in surprise as her chin was tilted upwards gently yet firmly.

Yue smiled softly, her nose almost touching Haruna's. She blinked and then frowned as she noticed Haruna's rapidly increasing blush.

"Paru-chan? _What_ is going on?" Yue demanded, frowning firmly to show she wasn't taking no for an answer.

The frown slipped from her face as tears began leaking from Haruna's eyes.

"Paru-chan?! What's wrong?! What did I do?!" Yue exclaimed, grasping Haruna's shoulders fearfully, gazing at the other girl with wide purple eyes.

Haruna sniffed pitifully and smiled weakly back at her. "I'm sorry Yue-chan." She whispered. "I-I'm a b-bad f-friend…"

Yue's eyes widened further. "What are you talking about, Paru-chan?! You're one of the best friends I _know!_" she cried, staring at Haruna in astonishment. Her eyes softened sadly. "What's wrong…?"

Haruna looked away again, unable to look the girl in the eye. "…I…I-I…l-lo…"

Yue frowned. "What?! Paru-chan, just tell me! I promise I won't laugh or cry or whatever! Really – You can tell me!" she urged, smiling reassuringly at the crying girl.

Haruna sighed and took in a deep breath. If Nodoka could do this, then…

"Yue-chan, I'm sorry. I…" Haruna paused to stand up shakily, watching as Yue stepped back to give her some space, still looking to her expectantly. She couldn't let her down on that – She just couldn't—!

"…Yue Ayase, I love you."

Yue's eyes widened, and yet she could do nothing as Haruna turned and ran away before Yue had a chance to realise what had been said to her.

Shaking her head to clear it, Yue raced after the taller girl, knowing they'd never know the end of things if they weren't cleared up now. Haruna needed her, and Yue knew that _she_ had to be the one to go after her.

Bringing Nodoka, Konoka or anyone else into the matter wouldn't help.

"HARUNA!" Yue yelled, as she all-but knocked the door down. Haruna's head whipped up again, showing the girl to be near hysterical, from what Yue could make out through the tears tracks down her cheeks.

Yue's expression softened sympathetically, as she realised Haruna had probably gotten the wrong idea from her yelling.

"Paru-chan, calm down. Please?" she asked, walking towards her slowly. Haruna hiccupped pitifully, gazing mournfully at Yue with her large brown eyes.

"Haruna-chan, what do you _mean_ you love me?" Yue asked, kneeling down beside the saddened girl. Her only reply was yet another hiccup.

Yue's eyes widened as it really sunk in.

"…Oh."

Haruna looked away again, still unable to speak. An uncomfortable silence settled around them, with only the shifting of either girl to falter it. Finally, Haruna squeezed her eyes tight shut and took in a deep breath.

"Yue-chan, I'm so sorry!" she cried, turning back to the other girl desperately. "I should never have said that to you! Now I've ruined our friendship! I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…!"

She broke down into another fit of sobs, her hands to her face to hide her tears from her loved one.

A hand on her shoulder made her eyes snap open wide. _'Eh?!'_ she wondered. _'Y-Yue?! B-But what is she doing? Doesn't she hate me?!'_

As if reading her thoughts, Yue smiled sadly at Haruna. "I could never hate you, Paru-chan. Now stand up." She ordered, already pulling her up.

Haruna relented and stood up, her knees shaking and bottom lip quivering still. Yue smiled again.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked quietly, her eyes not leaving Haruna. Haruna shrugged half-heartedly, hoping against hope for someone to come and get her out of such an awkward moment with Yue.

Yue tried to move her head so she could Haruna's face, this time frowning. "Paru, look at me." She ordered dropping the honorific. Haruna's head snapped up at this, shocked at the stern words.

"Wha—?!"

"—I want to try something, Paru-chan." Yue explained calmly. "I…I want to know if…if I'm like you."

Haruna's eyes widened. "Wh-What are you——Hmph?!"

Smiling against Yue's soft warm lips, Haruna's eyes closed in contentment. Realising what was going on she hurriedly pulled away, tears in her eyes again and now trembling uncontrollably.

She gaped at Yue. Why would she hurt her so – Why lead her on? It made no sense to Haruna.

Yue blinked, before raising a hand to her lips in amazement. "I…I'm sorry, Paru-chan." She murmured. "Do you still love me?"

Haruna blinked, before nodding. "…Yes."

"Yes what?" Yue asked sharply. Haruna blinked but replied anyway.

"Yes I still love you, Yue-chan. What are you—?"

She blinked as she was cut off by yet another kiss – shorter this time. Yue pulled back and smiled warmly.

"Well, then I think I love you too, Paru-chan!" she told her happily, eyes shining warmly.

Haruna blinked at Yue in astonishment, before she threw herself at Yue in a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she smiled broadly; now more than contented.

"What were the kisses for, then?" she asked, nuzzling Yue's cheek happily.

Yue smiled, blushing at the contact from her new girlfriend. "I just needed to be sure, Paru-koi-chan." She murmured softly.

Haruna laughed lightly. "Hmm…" she hummed, rocking them back and forth a little in her happiness. "Let's go sit on the sofa." She decided, picking Yue bridal style to do just that.

Yue smiled as she found herself in Haruna's lap, the other resting her head on Yue's shoulder calmly, smiling softly to herself.

"…Love you, Paru-koi-chan."

"Love you too, Yukoi-chan."

**Me: aww! I'm very happy with ending!! It was my first time writing girlxgirl too (tho' I've done some boyxboy so…)!!**

**Ryou: aww…wait, why the heck am ****I**** here?! I'm not even IN this series!!**

**Me: giggles I know, but I like you. You're my favourite muse. Reviewers, pay no attention to the out-of-place Brit!**

**Bakura: I'd just like to add that she's talking about Ryou, not Negi or herself.**

**Me: nods yup! So thanks to Ryou and Bakura for musing for me!!**

**Ryou: sweetdrops err…**

**Bakura: sweetdrops isn't musing the same as thinking…?**

**Me: snorts whatever. YUGI! Come beg for reviews!**

**Ryou: shouldn't you get someone ELSE to beg, since we're in another area of fiction?**

**Bakura: yeah, give the kid a break – and maybe some **_**food**_** while you're at it… sweetdrop**

**Me: don't push your luck, Kura. Okay, fine. I'll get someone else – but only for this series!!**

**Ryou: nods sure thing. I think Yugi needs the break anyway.**

**Me: wide eyes what about that time when I was sick with Writers' Block?! I didn't write for ages then!**

**Bakura: yeah, but you were still terrorising him. Or was that Malik…? shrugs anyway, who's gonna replace him?**

**Me: thinks —I know! FUKA! FUMIKA! C'MERE!! cackles**

**Bakura: palms forehead oh sweet Ra…!**

**Ryou: …you're getting **_**two**_** people to beg…?**

**Me: beams yup!**

**Fuka: frowns why should we do what you say?**

**Fumika: yeah!**

**Me: rolls eyes I hate this part.**

**Ryou: what part is that?**

**Me: the part where I have to show them that I'M in charge here, and that what I say – GOES.**

**Ryou: …oh. That part.**

**Me: KURA! Bring in the sacrifices!!**

**Fumika: s-s-sacrifices—?!**

**Me: nods yup! I have to give you two fair warning of what will happen if you disobey me, don't I? giggles innocently-slash-manically**

**Bakura: drags on Weevil, Mana, Serenity and Mai, who are all in chains Here ya go! runs to stand by Ryou and naioka1992**

**Me: thank you. whips out leashes holding back rabid Snow-Doggies MUSH!! cackles MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fuka and Fumika: wide eyes**

**Weevil, Mai, Mana and Serenity: runs from Snow-Doggies gets chased up tree cries**

**Me: smirks see what'll happen if you don't beg?**

**Fuka and Fumika: WAAAAAAAAAA!! Please review before we get eaten!!!**

**Me: grins good review-slaves. turns to reader see ya later! Don't forget to review! (It's what gets Yugi food!) rides off on sledge pulled by Snow-Doggies through magically-appearing snow BYEEEEEEE!!**


End file.
